Meet the Titans
by bluefire1765
Summary: Me and tniki713 were just in a creative mood. Please read if you want to! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Oh, one more thing. This story was created by me, Blue Fire, and my co-author, tniki713. **

After Percy Jackson was born Poseidon knew that Percy was very powerful and bound to be the child the Prophecy, but to save Olympus. About 5 years later Hades found out his brother broke the pact and decided to celebrate that his child wouldn't possibly destroy the world. Both gods for different reasons had fun. This so called fun resulted in two daughters. Melina Black daughter of Hades and Persephone, and Myrina Riverson daughter of Poseidon. When Melina was 4 years old, Zeus found out about the young goddess and figured that if it was a big three child, it could kill us all. He had Hecate give her a potion that turned her mortal like. The young girl was basically like a normal demigod now. So when she was 10 years old she was sent to camp half blood to train because she couldn't stay in the underworld forever. As for Myrina, she wasn't found out. She would always tell her friends about the scary things she could see. Her friends all laughed at her. They eventually just thought she was creepy because she still said she was seeing the monsters. In her Miami home she could always see what she figured out were centaurs galloping through the everglades. When Myrina turned eleven her mother, a marine biologist, took her on a trip to New York. While there her mother had to speak at a symposium at NYU. When her mother finished they were cornered by emposi. Her mother looked horrified. Myrina looked intrigued and smiled at them. That made them confused. Then one hissed

''Demigod. '' Suddenly two blades came through the monsters. They disintegrated and behind them were a girl and a guy. Myrina whined.

''Why did you kill the emposi they don't kill women. Plus they're cool .'' She said. The girl looked at her with concern. The guy just laughed.

''So this is who Chiron sent us to get Percy? '' the girl said.

''Annabeth ever think its 30 year old lady.'' Percy said.

''My mother isn't a demigod'' Myrina exclaimed.

''No chickadee I'm not. And before you ask I don't know which god is her father he never told me. I knew he was one after he magically disappeared then he never told me.'' Mother said rolling her eyes at Percy.

''I told you so Percy and Thank you .'' Annabeth said.

''I guess you're the people Chiron sent.'' The mother sighed.

''You guys know the centaurs too?'' Myrina asked.

''Yes we do and we're here to take you to your summer camp, that Chiron runs.'' Annabeth said. Myrina said her good byes and left with Annabeth and Percy. When she got to camp she met Melina and they became best friends. She had to stay in the Hermes cabin until she was claimed by Poseidon on her birthday. This leads us to now a year later. Myrina had just got to camp for the summer and still hadn't been claimed.

''Okay children today we are gonna have Melina summon some monsters for us to fight one per camper.'' Chiron told the small class of campers.

''I am? Oh right. Any who who do you guys want to fight?'' Melina asked.

''An alien. '' Connor said. That made everyone laugh.

''A cyborg.'' Leo yelled.

''I don't know someone who can fight really well.'' Annabeth said.

''Maybe someone who constantly changes'' Percy said.

''A giant bird.'' Travis said.

''OMG Melina. Think about all the requests together. '' Myrina yelled. Then started humming a strange theme song.

''Okay I'll summon the titans.'' Melina said.

''No!"everyone except Myrina and Melina yelled. Suddenly there was a huge thud that came from half blood hill.

''Prepare for battle.'' Annabeth yelled. But then Melina and Myrina ran towards the hill laughing with no armor.

''Girls no.'' Percy yelled.

''Everyone hurry Percy come with me.'' Annabeth yelled. When the two girls got to the top of the hill a group of 5 people were looking around confused.

''Where are we who are you?'' The masked teen said.

''Yes friends how did we get here?'' A girl asked. Melina smiled then said.

''I am so glad you guys asked that. Teen titans my name is Melina and this is Myrina. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.'' ''What?'' Beast Boy said excitedly. ''Like Percy Jackson Camp Half-blood?'' He asked just as Percy walked up.

''These aren't titans'' Annabeth said confused.

''Percy, Annabeth, these are the Teen Titans. Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, Starfire, and their leader Robin.'' Myrina said.

''I know that but why are they here?'' Percy asked.

''Oh My Gods I forgot to do something.'' Melina gasped. Then she tackled Beastboy in a hug. He smirked mumbling something about his fangirls.

''Also they are titans the TEEN titans. '' Myrina said pulling a reluctant Melina off a giggling Beastboy, who stood up next to a slightly agitated Raven.

''Let go of me! I was just hugging my idol.'' She turned towards Beastboy. ''You are my favorite then there's Raven, Cyborg , and then Starfire. Robin is just a dorkwad.'' She said.

''Hey!'' Robin yelled.

''Never mind all of that why did you summon them Melina?'' Annabeth asked glaring at the daughter of Hades.

''Well...we wanted someone interesting to fight. And now I get to meet my idol. So they can stay for a little while.'' She said.

''You want a fight I'll give you one.'' Robin said pulling out his bow staff.

''Really Bird brain. '' Myrina said pulling out a dagger and stabbing him in the gut. Since Robin is mortal the blade passed right through him with no harm. He had a shocked look on his face.

''What the hell was that? '' Robin yelled.

''Ah ah ah it's what the Hades not hell and Celestial Bronze. '' Myrina said.

''Stop using my dad's name like that! ''Melina snapped.

''So you mean all this Greek stuff is real?'' He yelled.

''DING DING DING we have a winner.'' Percy said sarcastically.

''Shut up seaweed brain.'' Annabeth said.

''You are the chosen ones of literature. You are very popular on Tamaran '' Starfire said.

''Anyway since you'll probably summon an army of the dead if I don't let them stay, they can stay.'' Annabeth said. Myrina, Melina, Starfire, and Beastboy started jumping up and down screaming in excitement.

* * *

What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Weird? Let us know please.

-Bluefire1765 and tniki713


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. That's kinda obvious though. **

* * *

Chapter 2  
Cabin assignment and Mentally Scarred Demigods

''Wait what reasons do we have to stay.'' Robin asked  
''World's best demigod training facilities that includes a rock climbing wall that spews lava and-''  
''We're in.,'' Robin said interrupting Melina. Annabeth rolled her eyes and they walked down to the big house to see where Mr. D would want them to stay. When they arrived, Chiron was pacing with his arrows drawn.  
''Chiron the Titans are here.'' Melina yelled.  
He aimed an arrow right at the group.  
''No Chiron they're just the teen titans Melina summoned them so they could train with us.'' Annabeth said quickly.  
''Very well then. Can the mortal see through the mist?'' He asked pointing to Robin. Robin with a shocked look stared at the centaur.  
''Chiron as in trainer of heroes?'' Robin asked. Chiron nodded. Robin ran and hugged him.  
''Bruce has told me so much about you.'' He said stepping back.  
''Ah Bruce Wayne, a son of Athena if I remember. Good man, great student.'' Chiron said.  
''YOU TRAINED BATMAN?'' Percy yelled.  
''Yes and I lived with BATMAN. '' Robin said.  
''Awesome. Hey Robin you know what I'm dating a model. ''Percy said putting his arm around Annabeth who rolled her eyes.  
''I'm dating an alien. And Annabeth who'd you model for?'' Robin asked putting an arm around a giggling Starfire.  
''Not telling you, but let's just say I was held against my will by Aphrodite girls when I was told we were going on vacation. '' Annabeth shuddered.  
''So much glitter, so much pink.'' She muttered.  
''What do you and Pedro wants Annabelle?'' Mr. D asked walking up.  
''It's Annabeth and we have temporary campers who need cabin assignments.'' Annabeth said rolling her eyes. "Ok then. When will they die?" He asked. ''No Mr. D they'll just stay for a few weeks. Now where should they stay?'' Percy said.  
''Fine Traffic light Athena, Green idiot Hermes, Robo cop Hephaestus, Giggles Aphrodite, and dark chick Hades. "He said.  
''Is it me or did he place them perfectly. '' Myrina said.  
''I know right.'' Travis said.  
''Hey, guys I guess you've met the teen titans.'' Melina said.  
''Yes and they are a lot prettier the evil titans.'' Connor said putting an arm around Raven who slammed him into the wall.  
''I like that you called me pretty, but no one touches me. Got that.'' She snapped. Her powers broke the glass in Mr. D's hand. He cursed because that was the last of his grape juice.  
''Damn.'' Travis said to Connor. Connor nodded.  
''Hey everyone follow me to cabins while Percy goes and gets your baggage.''  
Annabeth exclaimed. Percy whined in protest only to get a glare from Annabeth. He walked and grabbed the bags that had appeared on the hill.  
''This is the Hermes Cabin, Beastboy you'll stay here. FYI hide valuables Hermes is the god of thieves. Not all the kids are his though some are undecided. ''  
''Way to boost their egos Annabeth, you're such a great friend.'' Myrina laughed sarcastically. They all laughed and left the Stolls and Beastboy at the Hermes cabin.  
''Okay now here is the Hephaestus cabin for you Cyborg. Leo will show you around, since their forges are top-secret hush hush stuff.'' Annabeth stated leaving the two.  
''Here is the Aphrodite cabin Starfire, you should fit in great. Just ignore Drew and keep her away from Robin. ''Then Annabeth left her with Piper  
to get settled in. Then walked with the other two titans.  
''Robin here is the Athena cabin. You make a mess clean it up or else. And we'll go over my cabin rules when I get back.'' She said walking towards the Hades cabin with Raven, Melina, and Myrina.  
''And finally here is your cabin Raven, the Hades cabin.'' Annabeth exclaimed gesturing for her to go inside.  
''Wait!'' Melina said blocking the door. ''I'll see if it's safe.'' She yelled.  
Raven gave her a confused look. Melina peeked into the cabin to see Nico. He was dancing around in his underwear, a popped collar shirt, socks and sunglasses. She immediately closed the door in horror.  
''What is it? ''Raven asked. They immediately heard the song Old Time Rock n Roll. Annabeth and Raven's eyes went wide.  
''Is he doing what I think he's doing?'' Annabeth asked.  
''Oh gods he's doing the weird song thing.'' Raven gasped.  
Melina nodded and put on a brave face. She flung open the door and screamed.  
''HONEY I'M HOME!'' His eyes went wide as the three girls walked in.  
''So this is what you do in free time?'' Annabeth exclaimed.  
''I have to live with him?'' Raven asked.  
''Wait dad had another secret kid uhh I mean welcome I'm gonna go put a robe on now.'' He mumbled as he walked to the dresser and put on a robe.  
''Oh well I guess I'll survive I mean I've been living with BB and Cy for a while now.'' She said chuckling to herself.  
A stunned Melina finally unfroze by yelling.  
''Daddy Help Me!''  
Hades appeared with Artemis and looked at the group.  
''What is it?'' He asked.  
''Oh hey dad. Here to claim Raven?'' Nico asked walking back in.  
''No, she's not mine. I guess she's a guest. Anyway, why were you screaming, Melina?'' He asked his daughter.  
''Daddy! Nico scarred me for life!'' She said.  
''Yeah he did that old time rock and roll slide in your undies thing. Oh and Nico, cute tightie whities.'' Annabeth stated smirking.  
He looked at his son and then at his daughter, then back at his son. He finally spoke.  
''Melina I can see why this scarred you. Nico you are no Tom Cruise and out of all his epic movie moments you had to choose this one didn't you.'' Nico only smirked at his father then said.  
''Whatever this is one of the most fun, and it's an awesome song.''  
''It is a good song.'' Raven said.  
''Hey, girls, here's Raven's bag.'' Percy said.  
''Hey, Percy, old time rock and roll. '' Nico said.  
''Yes.'' He said. Percy stripped down to his boxers and socks. Then he put on an unbuttoned dress shirt with a popped collar.  
''See something you like wise girl?'' He teased.  
''May I be the first to say EWE!'' Myrina yelled.  
Percy rolled his eyes. Then Nico hit the music.  
Melina ran out of the Hades cabin screaming.  
''We're uh gonna leave. Have fun.'' Artemis said, then her and Hades left laughing at them.  
''Popcorn?'' Raven asked as her and Annabeth sat on the couch.  
''Cool'' Annabeth said grabbing some.  
Then next thing they knew Starfire and Katie sat down with them.  
''Why are we here?'' Katie asked.  
''The boys are doing the rock and roll thing that Tom Cruise did.'' Raven answered just as the music started.  
Nico, Percy, Robin, Travis, and Beastboy slid out .  
They started dancing all weirdly, or at least Percy was. The girls were too surprised to do anything other than laugh.  
''I guess we have our own male dancers.'' Katie whispered to Annabeth, who slapped Katie's arm playfully.  
''Starfire, why did you bring the extra guys?'' Raven asked.  
''We wanted to see them do something stupid so we dared them all to.'' Katie said. Raven rolled her eyes.  
''Let me guess truth or dare?'' Myrina asked.  
''Yep you want to join us?'' Katie asked.  
''Sure.'' The girls all said.

* * *

**And with those final words, the third chapter of this story would be born! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Bluefire1765 and tniki713**


End file.
